La vida en el monasterio estara llena de placer
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU una Sakura cohibida, un Sasuke intrigante, un mundo de prohibicion, un amor florece en la tempestad...el pan de cada dia se llama pecado [GaaTema, NejiHina, NaruHina, ShikaTema] [Darkfic Angst Incest WAFF DAFF] [In progress]
1. una noche

Hola de nuevo, ya actualizare un duro entrenamiento, mientras tanto les viene este, me vino a la cabeza un dia cuando el profesor carlos del taller de matematicas hablaba sobre la ciencia y el humanismo, si loca yo no prestando atención en clase, pero es que el dijo "la vida en el monasterio puede estar llena de placer" asi tal y como lo escribi, me inspiro muchisimo, y pos hasta hoy lo escribire jiji….. aquí va jeje

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Se ve a una chica con un traje largo, uno que solo deja ver su lindo rostro, y unos preciosos ojos verdes,…se encuentra en medio de castillo, (/Inner Andrea : olvidamos mencionar que estan en la epoca feudal, imaginemos una especie de Inglaterra con sus castillos y bailes, principes y doncellas xD/) se encontraba observando simplenmente hacia el frente,…cuando su vida se habia tornado de esa manera, no se arrepentia de haber elegido el camino de Dios, al contrario se sentia feliz por ello, pero…pero…algo pasaba…

Temari : hermana sakura-chan, venga por favor, es muy urgente

Sakura : oh que ha pasado Temari-sama

Temari : es que estamos tan atrasados con todos los preparativos, y todo el mundo esta ocupado TwT

Sakura : VwV no importa Temari-sama claro que lo hare con mucho gusto……-se dirijen a la cocina y empiezan a preparar todo, la verdad es que en la tarde llegaria un importante miembro de la corte del pais de la hoja, por eso todo el mundo estaba muy agitado, querian darle la mejor bienvenida, ya que este encuentro serviria para mejorar las relaciones de ambos paises, arena y hoja,…- ya esta todo listo lo ves Temari-sama

Temari : oh gracias enserio hermana

Sakura : no es nada, cuando quieras me llamas por favor,…-se dirije a la capilla, necesita sentarse un rato y sentir lo delicioso de la soledad, del silencio entre las paredes de la casa de Dios, de lo tranquilo que le ofrecia el confesionario,..-se encontraba dentro de el cuando escucha unos pasos a lo lejos que se van haciendo cada vez mas cercanos-….-escucha una voz realmente muy acogedora…

Hombre : buenas noches hermana, no soy de por aquí pero creo que es usted una mujer

Sakura : buenas noches viajero, cuenteme que lo trae a estas tierras

Hombre : lo sabia, es usted una mujer con una bella voz,…

Sakura : -se sonroja- gracias señor

Hombre : hermana, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo,…yo,…yo he matado…mate a mi propio hermano

Sakura : -se tapa la boca y esta muy sorprendida-…estas bajo secreto de confesion..

Hombre : no pude evitarlo, el era tan…tan insoportable, siempre era el primero en todo, y mis padres lo creian mejor que yo, todo el mundo lo hacia, y lo peor de todo es que el era la persona que mas admiraba en el mundo

Sakura : yo no puedo decirte nada,..pero ni tu ni el tuvieron la culpa,…por favor cuentame que ocurrio…

Hombre : hermana podria decirme su nombre?

Sakura : Sa..Sakura señor

Hombre : Sakura-chan,…ahora debo irme, pero volvere para hablar contigo Sakura-chan, tal ves me quede un tiempo en este lugar…

Sakura : -sonrojada-…la casa de Dios esta abierta para todos señor, me encantaria seguir con esta charla…

Hombre : podrias acercarte un poco a la regilla por favor?

Sakura : -lo hizo lentamente como si fuera una orden-…-sintio los dedos del hombre acariciarle el rostro por entre los huecos de la reja, se sobresalto pero no se separo, habia tanta oscuridad que no pudo ver a aquel hombre, pero si le daba mucha confianza-…….

Hombre : hasta pronto hermana

Sakura entra a su habitación, aun estaba shokeada por lo anterior, como era posible, esa actitud era muy contraria a la vida de una monja, que le pasaba, esperaria, OH NO!¡!¡¡¡! SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO EL HOMBRE QUE LLEGARIA DEL PAIS DE LA HOJA, ELLA DEBIA ESTAR ALLA COMO REPRESENTANTE DE DIOS!¡!¡!¡!...debia apurarse

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno aca se acaba corto si pero se me salio de las manos, yo lo queria dejar de un solo capitulo, pero que mas da me dio la historia para mas

beso para todos dejad un reviuw


	2. lecciones

Bueno bueno aca va la segunda parte algo rapido si es que no tuve clase de calculo, y pos aprovecho, desde la universidad con amor para el que lo lea xD

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hombre : hasta pronto hermana

Sakura entra a su habitación, aun estaba shokeada por lo anterior, como era posible, esa actitud era muy contraria a la vida de una monja, que le pasaba, esperaria, OH NO!¡!¡¡¡! SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO EL HOMBRE QUE LLEGARIA DEL PAIS DE LA HOJA, ELLA DEBIA ESTAR ALLA COMO REPRESENTANTE DE DIOS!¡!¡!¡!...debia apurarse

Es cierto se le habia hecho muy tarde en verdad, llego medio apurada y con el velo que cubria su cabello un poco desaliñado por lo apurada que estaba, pero aun asi llego al salon central y se arreglo un poco…

Gaara : oh hermana, que bien que haya llegado

Sakura : lo siento Gaara-sama, es que se me hizo algo tarde

Gaara : no se preocupe hermana, mas bien venga que la quiero presentar a nuestro invitado…-la jala del brazo-…hermana la presento, este es el respetado señor Sasuke Uchiha, como ya sabe el viene del pais de la hoja y se quedara con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario

Sasuke : es un gusto conocerla hermana

Sakura : -muy sorprendida por la belleza indescriptible de aquel hombre, y mas aun por esa voz, era LA MISMA DEL CONFESIONARIO¡!¡!-…el …el gusto es mio señor…

Gaara : como ya sabes este encuentro es para mejorar las relaciones de ambos paises, ademas de que es un gusto tener a este caballero tan importante junto a nosotros

Sasuke : señor es usted muy amable enserio

Gaara : que le parece si tomamos una copa antes de la cena?

Sasuke : me encantaria Gaara-sama, pero ahora quisiera dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo…

Gaara : es una excelente idea, Hermana, por que no acompaña usted al señor Uchiha?

Sakura : -nani¡!!!¡!¡!¡!¡- etto,…etto…si sera un placer

Sasuke : -sonrie extrañamente-…en serio muchas gracias hermana

Ahora caminaban por los jardines un hombre alto de cabello algo largo negro, de piel tersa y blanca y unos ojos preciosos, a su lado se encontraba una mujer, un poco mas baja que el, no mucho, no se notaba casi nada de ella debido a que su habito la cubria toda, solo se podia ver su hermoso rostro, con la piel mas blanca que la noche y unos ojos verdes bellisismos…

Sasuke : Sakura-chan, tiene usted una mirada muy hermosa

Sakura : eso es impropio señor Uchiha

Sasuke : no creo que lo sea Sakura-chan, ademas es un pecado mentir,…por favor llamame Sasuke

Sakura : es cierto "señor Uchiha", es un pecado mentir, pero sigue siendo impropio

Sasuke : lo siento hermana….

Después de una cena sin nada del otro mundo se levanta una chica de cabello rosa largo hasta antes de su cintura, llevava puesta una bata larga y blanca, pero que a pesar de ello se podia ver el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha, era sakura, -que le pasa a ese Uchiha, como se atreve a tratarme de esa manera- se levanta abre las cortinas, y siente el aire de la madrugada, se arregla y va hacia la capilla, arregla las flores que le han llegado a la virgen y al cristo de sitio, quema un poco de incienso……

Tsunade : buenos dias hermana Sakura, como ha amanecido

Sakura : buenos dias Madre, muy bien y usted.

Tsunade : Hermana que piensa usted de nustro visitante de la hoja?

Sakura : -por que me pregunta a mi yo no se- bueno es un señor muy amable

Tsunade : sabia que diria eso hermana,…sabe usted que tendre que viajar mañana hacia el pais del agua verdad?

Sakura : se madre lo se, y le prometo que todo permanecera en orden ral y como usted lo ha hecho en todos estos años

Tsunade : gracias hermana eso me deja mas tranquila,…le deseo mucha suerte para estos dias, ahora debo irme

Sakura : hasta pronto Madre.

Otra vez sola en la capilla, la soledad hacia de las suyas en el lugar y el silencio cada vez era mas a cogedor, -nuevamente en la capilla-……

Sasuke : buenos dias Sakura-chan

Sakura : señor Uchiha –que pasara-

Sasuke : me gustaria verla una vez mas

Sakura : señor Uchiha eso es impropio, cuantas veces se lo tengo que repetir?

Sasuke : gome gomen Sakura-chan

Sakura : ha venido a confesarse señor?

Sasuke : asi es Sakura..como te dije ayer,…yo mate a mi hermano

Sakura : alguien mas sabe esto?

Sasuke : nadie mas, solo tu,…y todo el mundo cree que el murio a manos de unos ladrones, pero la verdad es que yo lo cite en un sitio alejado, lo deje inconciente y lo torture yo…yo…-delicados hilillos de agua empiezan a caer por su rostro-,…ese dia no era yo mismo, estaba poseido por el mismisimo demonio Sakura,…

Sakura : Dios perdona todos los pecados señor, hasta los mas graves, y esto paso por algo, no se decirle con exactitud por que, pero si puedo asegurarle que su hermano descansa en paz

Sasuke : gracias Sakura, pero creo que yo nunca tendre el perdon de Dios,…tal vez me perdone pero ahora mismo estoy pecando hermana

Sakura : a que se refiere señor?

Sasuke : …………………espero verte muy pronto Sakura……-sale de la capilla-……

Esa tarde estaba charlando con Gaara-sama, el gobernante del pais de la arena, estaban planeando estrategias para mejorar el comercio, para compartir sabiduría y experiencia y demas cosas "importantes" para el gobierno……-entra sakura al despacho-

Sakura : me ha mandado llamar señor?

Gaara : si asi es hermana, por favor sientese, la he llamado por que quiero agradecerle la buena atención que le ha dado al señor Uchiha, el ma ha dicho lo buena persona que es usted

Sakura : -sonrojada- oh gracias señor, en verdad que no ha sido nada es un verdadero placer,…

Sasuke : en verdad hermana es usted una gran persona

Gaara : bueno señor Uchiha, por que no nos cuenta sobre usted,

Sasuke : bueno la verdad mi vida no ha sido para nada interesante

Gaara : y le gusta algo en especial?

Sasuke : la verdad no,…bueno talves…siempre me intereso la musica, pero desafortunadamente nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender

Gaara : y algun instrumento en especial?

Sasuke : me gusta mucho el piano…

Gaara : -con estrellitas en los ojos- oh señor Uchiha, es usted muy afortunado, Sakura es la maestra de piano en el castillo, ella podria enseñarle

Sasuke : en serio podria hermana?

Sakura : NO!¡!¡!¡ - se levanta de la silla- esto quiero decir, no soy apropiada para enseñarle a alguien tan importante como usted señor Uchiha

Gaara : no se diga mas Hermana, desde mañana el señor Uchiha tomara lecciones de piano junto a usted, en las mañanas y en las tardes, es lo justo no?, y no quiero peros, por que es usted la persona mas capacitada para esto

Sasuke : solo si ella quiere claro

Sakura : esta bien –suspira- lo hare, lo hare, señor Uchiha quiero que este esta tarde en el salon de piano a las 4 en punto por favor sea cumplido

Sasuke : si hermana, hay estare.

Llegan las 4 de la tarde, entra Sasuke a la habitación y seguido entra Sakura,…

Sakura : bueno señor Uchiha empezemos

Sasuke : Sakura-chan, yo solo quiero verte tocar el piano, es lo unico que deseo…

Sakura : -sonrojada- como asi y las lecciones?¿?¿?¿

Sasuke : fueron un pretexto para verte

Sakura : demo…demo…

Sasuke : es una orden quiero verte tocar el piano……

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mueno aca se acaba, si bueno que los deje en el momento mas esperado, pero es que quiero que antes de seguir leyendolo, consigan esta cancion y con eso sabran que es lo que quiero que sientan al leer este fic, la cancion es "sadnes and sorrow (version piano)" es de naruto, tienes que buscarla por que si no no sera igual que leer si escucharla

beso para todos dejen un review

**nadeshiko-uchiha : **jejej si estoy loca imaginandome cosas en clase de matematica, me agrada que te haya gustado y muchos besos para ti

**kirasae :** si es algo que no me hubiera imaginado, espero que te guste esto de la doble personalidad de sasuke, y todo lo que duda sakura, es algo interesante gracias

**shido el rey elfo : **hay que si que gente loca en este mundo, de eso no queda ninguna duda, y bueno esperemos a ver como rompe sakura sus votos, si los rompe, por que ni yo misma lo se, pero listo no se como se me vino eso de la clase de taller, en serio el profesor dijo esa frase de una manera que me dejo impactada y tenia que plasmarlo en papel (computador xD) y bueno nos vemos el martes en clase, beso por haberme escrito te quiero un buen

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. lo que daria por tenerte

La vida en el monasterio estara llena de placer 3

Bueno me he demorado un poquitin en actualizar gomen gome, hoy escribo por que me ha quedado un tiempecito, y tengo una noticia, creo, no estoy segura de que me eche calculo TwT, asi que no me maten si paresco muy tragica o triste (//Inner Andrea : ha sido culpa tuya, por andar leyendo y todo eso, por que no estudias ah?¿?//)

…jeje mueno mejor empiezo con el fic TwT

Naruto no me pertenece

Neeeeeeeee espero que se hayan conseguido la cancion kisu

-pensamientos o acciones de los personajes-

_Recuerdos_

(//mis pensamientos xD//)

llllll cambio de escena

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : fueron un pretexto para verte

Sakura : demo…demo…

Sasuke : es una orden quiero verte tocar el piano……

Sakura : señor uchiha por favor deje eso de una vez,…

Sasuke : -se acerca peligrosamente a sakura, toma sus hombros y la sienta en la sillita del piano-……sakura toca el piano

Sakura : -en una especie de trance, era una de la cosas que mas le sorprendian de esos ojos de sasuke, la dejaban indefensa-…hai……-sakura empezo a tocar unas teclas, pasaban los segundos pero ella no hacia mas que tocar teclas al azar-……

Sasuke : umhp…-se sienta en un sitio en el que solo ve de espaldas a sakura-……y cuando empezaras?¿?

Sakura : no se que tocar……no se que desee oir

Sasuke : cualquier cosa esta bien sakura-chan –volvio con su dulce tono-….

Sakura : ……-empezo a tocar que se yo, y asi pasaron dos horas de la supuesta leccion-…-se levanto y se disponia a salir de la habitacion-

Sasuke : nos vemos en la mañana sakura-chan…

llllllllllllll

sakura esta en su cama pensando en todo lo que habia pasado, como es posible que se dejara manipular de aquella forma por ese sujeto?¿?, por que hacia tantas estupideces,……

Sakura : -empezo a sollozar debajo de las cobijas-……-apreto su rosario contra su pecho-…que puedo hacer………-empezaron a tocar la puerta insistentemente, se seco las lagrimas que recien habia derramado, quien podra ser a estas horas- ..ya es muy tarde…-abre la puerta suavemente- ….se..señor…señor Uchiha, que esta haciendo aca?

Sasuke : bueno yo…prometame que no dira que es impropio…-se gana una mirada de muerte-…prometemelo

(//Inner Andrea : no piensen que sasuke no sabe hablar, es solo que su batalla interior lo confunde…es por el cambio de tu a usted o viceversa ¬¬//)

Sakura : esta bien lo prometo, ahora digame por que ha venido

Sasuke : yo queria verla sin su habito hermana, queria ver como era usted sin ese maldito habito

Sakura : -se sonroja hasta la frente- o.O –cierra inmediatamente la puerta y tiene cara de revolver-

Sasuke : -detrás de la puerta- Sakura-chan, disculpame por favor

Sakura : vayase ahora mismo o llamare a un guardia

Sasuke : no tienes por que hacerlo, ya me marcho……

Sakura : -escucha los pasos del uchiha alejarse- que irrespetuoso, tratar asi a una monja, -se sonroja nuevamente y sacude la cabeza de lado a lado- es un…es un…

lllllllllllll

tal ves he olvidado mencionar que el rey osea Gaara estima mucho a sakura, por eso ella siempre se sienta en su mesa

Sasuke : esta delicioso el desayuno gaara-sama VwV

Gaara : si es cierto, ……entre otras cosas como van sus clases señor uchiha?

Sasuke : la hermana es una gran maestra, pero creo que no se ma da muy facil, creo que tendre que tomar las clases muy enserio

Gaara : -mira a sakura- no se preocupe por eso, Sakura hace muy bien su trabajo, ademas ahorita tienen que seguir con ello verdad?

Sakura : si Gaara-sama

Temari : HERMANA SAKURA-CHAN!¡!¡ -entra corriendo al "comedor",…trata de normalizar su respiracion-…

Sakura : que ocurre temari-sama?¿?, por que estas tan agitada

Temari : disculpame hermano -se dirige a gaara-, pero necesito llevarme a la hermana, muchos niños en el pueblo se han enfermado, y la necesito y la necesito

Gaara : oh por favor, hay que proteger a todo el pueblo –el era un gran y eficiente rey-, sera una pena que sasuke-sama tendran que dejar las lecciones para mas tarde

Sakura : -wiii nn temari de la que me has salvado wiii – o sera una pena

Sasuke : no se preocupe hermana, vaya es mas importante eso ahora, después se podra hacer

Temari : pero si estan tomando las lecciones a las 4 no?, para esa hora ya estaremos de regreso

Sakura : -joder ahora si te mato….upss que pena ese vocabulario- etto……

Gaara : vayan de una vez por favor…disculpe las molestias señor uchiha

Sasuke : no, no nada de eso

lllllllllllllllllll

Temari : -atendiendo a los pequeños- y que piensas de sasuke-sama?

Sakura : -se sonroja, por que me pregunta eso- creo que es un buen hombre

Temari : ademas de muy guapo…

Sakura : yo no tengo nada que ver en eso temari-sama, yo soy una monja

Temari : eso lo se, pero dime si no esta muy apuesto, tan alto, y con ese cuerpo tan bien formado……quiero uno asi para mi (//Inner Andrea : yo tambien -baba-//)

Sakura : -gotica en la cabeza- jiji tu no cambias –le echa agua desde el otro extremo-

Temari : SAKURA-CHAAAN!¡! –todos la miran y ella se sonroja-

Sakura : -rie por lo bajo………si ella tiene razon el es muy guapo-

llllllllllll

Sakura : siento el retraso señor uchiha

Sasuke : no importa, -cierra la puerta-, con tenerte aquí es suficiente……con respecto a lo de anoche queria pedirte una disculpa, no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti

Sakura : no se preocupe, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere

Sasuke : ¬¬…que tocaras hoy para mi?

Sakura : -sonrie- dejeme pensarlo, no es tan facil como parece

Sasuke : -corresponde a la sonrisa y se sienta en el sitio de la otra ves-

Sakura : -se sienta, y al igual que la vez pasada titubea sobre el que tocar, se decide por una linda melodía, suave y tranquila……poco mas de 40 minutos de estar sentada al piano y…-

Sasuke : -se acerca suavemente a ella, con la mano derecha hace a un lado la capa que cubre el cabello de sakura, se ve la blanca piel del cuello-

Sakura : -se queda de hielo al sentir la accion de sasuke…transcurre talvez un minuto de silencio y tencion, el no se mueve, ella ni le ha mirado, decide continuar tocando el piano-

Sasuke : -se queda ahí parado observando el cuello de sakura, desea sentirlo, lo necesita……pasan los minutos, y el no deja de pensar en el como se sentira rozar tan siquiera su virgen y blanca piel-…………

Sakura : -nuevamente se pasma, pero esta vez es por que le ha tocado-

Sasuke : -con las yemas de sus dedos toca la piel visible, la roza- ……Sakura……

Sakura : -cierra la tapa del piano y se levanta subitamente, se voltea y le mira a los ojos-

Sasuke : -siente la verde mirada llena de determinación, de reproche, aun asi el mantiene se oscura mirada como siempre, no se arrepiente-………y bien

Sakura : -algo empieza a formarse en sus ojos, lagrimas?- por que hace esto conmigo?

Sasuke : te lo dije, Dios nunca podra perdonarme

Sakura : -¿¿?¿?- por favor digale a Gaara-sama que ya no tomara mas las lecciones

Sasuke : no lo hare sakura,…es la unica forma de tenerte a mi lado

Sakura : apenas y nos conocemos, ademas yo

Sasuke : eres una monja lo se, soy un maldito………perdon –sale del salon dejando a una confusa sakura-

Sakura : -se saca las lagrimas-……ayuda señor –aprieta el rosario-…….-se dirige a la capilla, ya esta tarde y unas pocas personas se han venido a confesar, ya es tarde pero permanece ahí, lo unico que quiere es dejar de pensar en sus propios problemas refugiándose en "el perdon" al que acuden los cristianos-…………-escucha unos pasos acercarse y se dice bien esta sera la ultima persona y cerrare por hoy-……

---- : buenas noches hermana, ya esta muy tarde no lo cree asi?

Sakura : -las palabras no le salen-……

---- : pido perdon, por ser tan maldito, pido perdon por que he pecado, pido perdon por arrastrar a otros conmigo………pido perdon por amar –el hombre sale del confesionario-

Sakura : …………………………………….-arregla todo y se va a la cama-…….

llllllllllllllllllll

es muy temprano, los pajarillos cantan, la vieja se levanta que caiga un chaparron (//Inner Andrea : upsss sorry xD//) ehhh….los pajarillos cantan sasuke se encuentra en en jardin observando el rocio en las flores…….

Sakura : Dios perdona todos los pecados señor, hasta los mas graves,….ya se lo habia dicho una ves no?

Sasuke : -sonrie al verla-, es cierto, soy muy terco

Sakura : -sonrie- …………nos vemos a las diez para la clase de acuerdo?

Sasuke : hai

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mueno aca se acaba este cap espero le haya gustado, estoy loquita asi que no me maten porfavor. Gracias por los reviews

**Kirasae : **uitsssss por favor no te me mueras que hago yo sin ti xD, bueno ponla cancion que es bellisima. Beso.

**mir-i-am-chan : **si sakura asi es rarisimo, me alegra te guste, beso.

**nadeshiko-uchiha : **perdona por la demora, gracias por leer, y si sasu es genial wiii. Beso

**Kanna Uchiha : **linda aca lo continuo, espero que te guste, y si sasuke esta muy chulo, lo amo, beso te Quero mucho.

**Aiko Uzumaki : **si ni yo se de donde saco esas cosas juajua, espero que este capitulo te guste. Beso

**Minatotsuki : **gracias por leerme wiiii, me encanta que te haya gustado, espero que este tre guste xD. Beso

**mariel-chan : **espero que te guste este cap. Beso y gracias por leer.

Mueno me voy a acostar son las 23: 33 chauuuuuuu


	4. por el roze de tus labios

La vida en el monasterio estara llena de placer 4

Gomen ne por demorarme tanto para actualizar mis fics, por favor no me maten, esque no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ya voy a salir de vacaciones wiiiiiiiiiii xD.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura : Dios perdona todos los pecados señor, hasta los mas graves,….ya se lo habia dicho una ves no?

Sasuke : -sonrie al verla-, es cierto, soy muy terco

Sakura : -sonrie- …………nos vemos a las diez para la clase de acuerdo?

Sasuke : hai

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

el desayuno pasa sin ninguna novedad, Temari sigue con sus labores caritativas y eso, Gaara muy ocupado con sus asuntos de nacion, y sakura,…bueno sakura seguie siendo la dulce monja del castillo

Sakura : -quien ya esta en el salon de piano esperando a que cierto hombre llegue para recibir las clases-…………..llega tarde

Sasuke : lo siento hermana, es solo que Gaara-sama y yo estabamos arreglando unos cuantos asuntos.

Sakura : no tiene por que darme explicaciones señor Uchiha, es a lo que usted vino a este pais, ha fortalecer las relaciones no?

Sasuke : tienes razon -sonrie-……Sakura yo, yo debo decirte, mas bien debo pedirte que me perd(la chica lo interrumpe)

Sakura : que quieres que toque hoy -sonrie- no es justo que solo yo disfrute de lo que toco

Sasuke : HERMANA!!!!¡!

Sakura : que ocurre?¿?¿

Sasuke : es,…es la primera ves que me trata de "tu" hermana!¡!¡

Sakura : etto –se sonroja-, lo siento ha sido una falta de respeto

Sasuke : para nada, todo lo contrario, quiere decir que ya empiezas a confiar en mi –sonrie, este al menos es un paso para el-

Sakura : -aun muy sonrojada-……………

Sasuke : -la toma de la mano- ven, hoy no estaremos aca, hoy daremos un paseo

Sakura : hi……-sigue sonrojada- a donde iremos?

Sasuke : eso tienes que decirmelo tu, yo no conozco nada de por aca -sonrie-

Sakura : -por que, por que tienes que ser tan amable?- a donde quiere ir señor Uchiha?

Sasuke : a cualquier sitio, uno donde podamos caminar

Sakura : ………………--

lllllllllllll

en el castillo y ya es la hora del almuerzo

Temari : hermano, por que no esta Sasuke?

Gaara : no lo se –dijo friamente-

Temari : y Sakura-chan?

Gaara : no lo se Temari -contesto algo molesto-

Temari : -acaricio suavemente las piernas de su hermano por debajo de la mesa- no te enojes conmigo

Gaara : -volteo la cabeza para que ella no notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- etto…entonces no hagas que me enoje –dijo ahora con un tono un poco dulce-

Temari : -sonrie- hermanito, -acerca la silla a la de el- por que no me quieres ni poquito –pone carita triste y se recuesta en el hombro de este-

Gaara : -la toma de la mano- como dices que no te quiero, si te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo y tu lo sabes

Temari : -cierra los ojos tratando de disfrutar del silencio- a mi no me engañas –se levanta sonriendo y le da un beso fugaz en la mejilla- pero digamos que lo olvidare –sonrie y sale del lugar-

Gaara : -se la queda viendo- si……hermana –diciendo esta ultima frase con un cierto tono de tristeza-

llllllllllll

……… : vamos, no nos hace falta mucho para llegar al pais de la arena

……… : tienes razon, ademas el señor Uchiha debe estar muy atareado estando solo en un lugar en el que no conoce a nadie

……… : tienes razon neji-oniisan –le toma de la mano-

Naruto : -observa la escenita de los primos Hyuga, no con buenos ojos, aunque sabe que es un acto de pura confianza familiar- Hinata-chan, espero que el viaje no sea muy duro para ti

Neji : ella es muy fuerte –aprieta la mano de la muchacha y le sonrie a naruto-

Hinata : Naruto-kun, y tu crees que si sea buena idea llegar sin que Sasuke-kun lo sepa?

Naruto : lo unico que importa es que Gaara-sama lo sabe, yo creo que sera una buena sorpresa para Sasuke

Hinata : -sonrie- si tienes razon Naruto-kun……Shikamaru-san, por que estas tan callado?

Shikamaru : todo esto es tan problemático, como si Uchiha no pudiera solo con estos asuntos –meneaba la cabeza mientras hablaba, cosa que producia gracia a la chica-

Hinata : oniisan, no es agradable Shikamaru? –le miraba con sonrisa burlona- etto, no es que me este burlando, etto, gomenasai –se dirigia hacia shikamaru-

Naruto : -si definitivamente Hinata Hyuga era la chica mas dulce y gentil que conocia, el la amaba y el simple echo de mirarla le hacia sonreir de felicidad-……debemos apurarnos, tengo muchas ganas de llegar

Todos : hi

llllllllllll

Sakura : no me eches agua –se reia, no podia evitar ser tan espontanea con Sasuke-

Sasuke : -la salpicaba con el agua del lago- no ses miedosa, es solo agua –se reia tambien, era algo simplemente hermoso verla de esa forma, tan suelta, tan ella-

Sakura : -se seca la cara con el manto que cubre su cabello- creo que se nos ha hecho tarde, es mejor que regresemos

Sasuke : -se acerca a ella, mas de lo debido y le mira con carita de suplica-

Sakura : -se sonroja totalmente ante la cercania- por favor

Sasuke : -la toma de la mano y la sigue mirando de la misma forma-……-se acerca un poco mas al rostro de la chica-

Sakura : -Kami!!¡!-………-no era capaz de decir nada, no sabia que hacer en aquella situación, ese guapo hombre estaba tan cerca de ella, podia sentir su respiración chocar contra sus mejillas, y esos ojos negros mirandola con dulzura, como podia resistirse a aquello?-

Sasuke : -al notar el silencio de la chica quizo tomarlo como un permiso y se acerco un poco mas a ella haciendo que sus labios casi se rozaran y cerro los ojos,……permanecio inmóvil por unos segundos para volver a mirarla, y hay estaba ella, con su rostro totalmente sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, era una imagen irresistible, era el cielo, la felicidad si es que algun dia el pudiera conseguirla-

Sakura : -no lo resistia mas, tanta espera y el seguia inmóvil, que habia pasado con sus principios de monja?, a la basura la castidad, ella deseaba a aquel hombre, aun asi se separo de el- Sasuke-kun, esto no esta bien –el no la dejo separarse mucho, al contrario la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo-

Sasuke : -se pego al rostro de sakura, pero no la beso, el simplemente respiraba de su olor, le encantaba esa chica que olia a primavera, y empezo a bajar a su cuello oliendola, no lo podia evitar, lo hacia lentamente queriendo que aquel momento no acabara-

Sakura : -poso sus manos sobre los hombros de aquel extranjero, no sabia que hacer, si corresponder, no, no lo sabia, por primera ves en su vida sintio miedo, miedo al deseo, ella no sabia que era eso, y le asustaba tremendamente, y trato de separarse de el, estaba muy confundida-

Sasuke : -noto el miedo en Sakura y lentamente la solto, era apenas logico, debia temerle a un asesino, a un hombre "terriblemente malo"- lo siento

Sakura : -respiraba agitadamente- por favor vamonos ya, no quiero seguir aquí

Todo el camino permanecieron callados e incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, si Sasuke Uchiha habia achado a perder el momento mas cercano con Sakura solo por apresurarse

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ufffff aca acaba el capitulo, espero que les guste y que me perdonen por favor por la demora

en el otro cap respondere a los reviews que me han dejado todas v.

dejen reviews y no me maten por la demora

dejen reviews


End file.
